


Call My Name

by Fyeahvarric



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyeahvarric/pseuds/Fyeahvarric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short gift ficlet written for a dear friend about her FemShep, Sonja, and James Vega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackmoonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmoonbabe/gifts).



> Brief, mildly smutty, and fairly fluffy to boot.

The bed _was_ a lot harder than it looked.

In many ways, he didn’t find it surprising.

A firm mattress suited Shepard more than a soft one, fit her as well as she seemed to fit him. He wouldn’t have pictured her to be the type for owning fluffy pillows and down comforters or even for smooth sheets when even the softness of her skin bore the rough texture of so many scars.

For ever inch of silky flesh and for every soft curve there was some healing bruise or wound to remind him that the woman moving above him was capable of so much. She could lead and fight and turn the whole damn galaxy to follow her when it seemed ready to fall apart. She could make him follow her in to battle, in to her bed. Not simply because he had to in one of those instances, but because he wanted to in both.

“Damn, Lola…”

The groaning of words, slipping from his lips breathless and warm caused her own to lift, to smile as she leaned down to kiss him, her hips still rocking slowly, savoring the fit of him inside her.

“Sonja…Or Commander…Either works for me…”

That hint of humor, that reminder that the woman who could damn well save them all, lead them to victory against the Reapers, was still human despite the damn near iron-clad will she possessed only made him want her more. He moved, lifting his hips harder, sitting up to feel her chest against his as his hands skimmed her back, tracing softness and firm muscle and every little trace of what made her Shepard; strong and undeniably beautiful.

“Sonja.”

The groan of her own name made her tighten sweetly around him, panting as he slipped one of his hands between them to stroke her where she needed it most, threatening to bring her to the brink sooner than he wanted her to, but regardless as quickly as he knew she needed. She kissed him and clung to him, pressed down on to him frantically as he gave her the release she ached for, listening to the motions of him inside her and to the way she moaned, speaking curses that sounded like praise.

Shepard was the hero they all needed and in that moment, as she pinned him back down against the mattress with renewed vigor despite the continued trembles of her orgasm, he knew he needed her.

“Told you the bed was harder than it looks.”

He looked down, watching the lift and drop of her hips, filling herself with the length of him, still aching for his own release. It was her lips brushing against the scars on his face that lifted his gaze, brought his eyes back to her face and to the touch if his hand brushing her hair back from her cheek.

“And it feels damn good.”


End file.
